Running Up That Hill
by benjeeluvr
Summary: I realize now, that there are more ways then one to love someone. Even if you don't mean for it to happen. That’s what ruined my relationship with Edward, but I won’t trade the love between Jasper and I for anything. AU Eclipse. Rated M just in case.
1. Preface

**I do not own Twilight, or the characters involved(sadly), but I do own the fanmix I've created for this fic.. Well, the CD Insert designs anyways. Go to my profile page for the download link.**

Preface

_About three things I was absolutely positive._

_First, he's a vampire._

_Second, there's a part of him that drives me crazy beyond belief._

_And third, against my better judgment, I'm unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him._

**And go on to the next chapter :)**


	2. The Spark

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but, i do own the storyline and a beautiful new Twilight bag with Jasper on it :)**

**Now, just so that everyone is aware, this story will be a long writing process, and will consist of a lot of chapters. The reason for the long story is to show that "there are more ways then one to love someone. Even if you don't mean for it to happen" and eventually, that love will blossom into something no one could have ever imagined.**

**I don't have a beta, and I don't want one. So please bare with the mistakes you may find, even though I make my friend read over each chapter before I post it, and I triple check the chapters.**

Bella's POV

Once again, Edward was leaving me to go hunting. I couldn't blame him. I really couldn't. Not after yesterday at least. Of course, I had a "Bella Moment" as Emmett calls it, and ended up cutting open my finger. I didn't mean to of course, but it happened. Luckily Edward was the only one home at the time, or my life would have been in the balance. Well, more so.

Anyways, that's not the point. The point is, he's leaving me with Jasper. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I don't like Jasper, but since my little birthday incident last year, I don't really want to stay alone with him for three days. What if something goes wrong?

Clearly Edward could see the fear of that on my face. "It's going to be okay. He got back from hunting yesterday. He's not hungry."

"That's not exactly what I'm scared of. I already know that he went hunting yesterday." I explained, trying to control my voice.

"What are you afraid of then?" He asked as he kissed my temple.

" What if I have a 'Bella moment' like yesterday?" Edward just laughed. "What's so funny about that? I thought you wanted me to stay alive!"

Suddenly his voice turned serious. "I do want you to stay alive." He took a pause. "Just.. Be safe."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Easier said then done. Do you remember who you're talking to here?" I gave a soft chuckle as he turned me around to face him.

"Usually, I'd agree with you, and yes, I remember who I'm talking to, just try to stay out of trouble, I know you can stay out of trouble for three days." He flashed his brilliant crooked smile at me, and I was sold to the idea of staying out of trouble for a few days. What's a few day's going to hurt? Knowing me, it's going to hurt a lot. Edward could obviously still see the indecision and fear on my face, because I suddenly couldn't breathe. I was wrapped in his arms and sharing a kiss that I never wanted to end.

Once again, I wrapped my arms around him and let my hands run through his hair. For once, he didn't pull away, and I started to wonder if he was finally going to give in and give me what I wanted. With that thought everything around us disappeared and I got lost in the moment. I was suddenly in Edward's arms, and nothing else mattered... Nothing else mattered, that is until we heard someone clear their throat behind us. Edward put me down gently, and stepped away from me. I blushed like always, gave a small awkward giggle, and silently cursed Jasper.

Jasper looked a little uncomfortable because of the embrace he caught me and Edward in, but he chuckled at my blush.

"Take care of her Jazz, or you'll have to answer to me." Edward threatened with a hint of humour in his voice.

"No worries, we'll be fine!" Jasper joked back as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and ruffled my hair. As soon as his arm was around me, a spark left Jasper's fingertips, started travelling down my spine-but up to my brain all the same-and kept working, making my feet go numb and my brain cloudy. This spark was more intense then Edward's, and Jacob was replaced as my personal sun. I couldn't help but laugh out loud at the thought, but even to my human ears, my laugh sounded wrong. I sounded winded, short of breath. Edward noticed, gave me one last peck on the lips, whispered I love you, a small smile playing on his lips because of my breathing, and left to join the rest of his family, shutting the door behind him. I knew he could still hear me, so I said I love you back. Then it went quiet.

Jasper was the first to break the silence. "So.." He looked down at me as he paused. "What do you want to do first, Darlin'?" I just shrugged. In all honesty, I was a little confused-and dazed.

I wanted to figure out why my breathing was turning on me, I wanted to get rid of the feeling Edward had created before we were interrupted, I wanted to run and scream to lose the spark, but stay right where I was to enjoy the _feeling_ of the spark, and I want to know why Jasper just called me darling. But most importantly, I wanted to know why I wasn't the least bit upset that Edward left like I usually was.

He quickly got rid of those thoughts and gave me a small chuckle.

"Well, how would you feel about a game?" He asked, taking in my confused expression.

"A game?" I stuttered. Playing a game with a vampire. He wasn't expecting me to play baseball was he?

"Yes Bella. A game. You know, when two or more-well, I guess one person too-sits around and have fun?"

"What kind of game?" He laughed back.

"Ever heard of 'I Never'?" He asked getting a sparkle in his eye.

"Don't collage students play that to get drunk?" I asked with a giggle.

"Well.. Yes.. But we don't need to involve alcohol.." He paused. Alcohol didn't effect him any, and I'm to young to drink. Then he thought of the solution. "We can play another version. It's called '1054 fingers'. Basically, it's the same concept, and it's often used when playing 'I Never'."

"How does it work?" I felt excited to learn now.

"Basically, the game is started with each player putting up 10 fingers. Then, one player says a simple statement starting with 'I Never'. If you have done it, you're suppose to put down one finger. The game ends when any player ends up with all 10 fingers down."

I felt sad, but spoke anyways.

"Sounds simple enough, but you've been around since 1840 something, you've done _way_ more then me.."

"Okay, how about in the past ten years?"

I thought about it for a minute, said okay and ran to the couch.

"Who's first?"

"Well, you can go first if you'd like to Darlin'." Again with the darling stuff. I can't figure out why it doesn't bug me as much as it should. But I quickly pushed that thought out of my head, put up all ten of my fingers and said the first thing that came to my mind, wishing as soon as I said it, that I didn't. "I Never tried to kill someone at their birthday." He froze as soon as the word _kill_ slipped past my weak human lips. Oops.

****

**Jasper likes comments. He can feel the love coming from them :)**


	3. The Game

**I still don't own Twilight, but I do own a Edward watch and a Cullen Crest wristband :)**

Jasper's POV

"I Never tried to kill someone at their birthday." I froze as soon as the word _kill_ came out. I could see that she regretted asking me as soon as she said it, and in all honesty, I was regretting asking her to play. I put my head down in shame, and closed my eyes.

"I'm Sorry.. It was the first thing that came to mind… I didn't mean to.." She trailed off, her shaky voice gave away the tears that were threatening to spill over. That snapped me out of the frozen state I was in.

"Don't cry.. I'm sorry.. I just.." I didn't know what to do or what to say. She looked up at me just in time for a silent tear to roll down her cheek. I brought my left hand up to her face, wiped the tear away-while the world went slightly fuzzy, I might add-and brought my hand back down in vampire speed. After the tear was gone, I put down a finger on that hand, took a deep breath, even though I didn't need to, and found my voice again. "I hope you understand that, as long as I'm breathing, so to speak, I will never forgive myself for my actions that night. It has haunted me since it happened. It shouldn't have happened, and I'm sorry." I couldn't look at her pained face anymore. Truthfully, it has haunted me since it happened. Every time I closed my eyes-even though I didn't sleep, and I didn't have to blink-I saw her horror struck face, and I would give _anything _to erase that memory from her mind and replace it with something happier.

"I don't blame you Jasper! I thought you knew that!" She practically screamed, which wasn't necessary with the proximity between us, but lowered her voice to continue. "It was my own stupidity that got us in that mess. You were just acting on instinct, I can't blame you for that. I bet that if our situations were reversed, I'd do the same exact thing.." She stopped to grab hold of my hand, and made sure I didn't pull put away before continuing. I wasn't going to pull away like Edward. No, I can't pull away from her when she's trying to give someone the least bit of attention. But at the _exact_ moment our hands touched, the spark I'd felt when I put my arm around her earlier returned. I wanted to let go for that brief startling moment. But at the same time, the whole room went fuzzy again, and she stood out like the sun on one of those rare sunny days here in Forks. She responded sounding strained, "Don't beat yourself up over the past. It's the little bad moments that make all the good moments better."

I started to laugh. I couldn't help it. It felt like I was drugged. "Wow, that's deep." I said in between laughs. Bella joined in seconds later, releasing my hand in the process to hide her face. After five minutes of laughing, Bella started to complain that it hurt to laugh.

She finally stopped laughing, and took a few deep breaths before she spoke again. "I think it's your turn now." She put her hands back up and spread her fingers and gave me a smile. I smiled back and did the same, leaving one finger down.

"I Never fell in love with someone outside of my species." I raised an eyebrow at her and grinned.

"Wait.. Do I have to put down two fingers for that one?" She asked with a sad expression.

"Two? Why would you put down two?" I was confused with her statement.

"Well.. In a way, I love Jacob, and he's a werewolf, and I love Edward, and he's a vampire." She giggled at her answer.

"No, one is good." I was surprised. I knew that one of her best friends was a werewolf, but it still caught me off guard. I couldn't quite accept Jacob as her friend. Of course, I had no right to choose who she hung out with, but it still bothered me. It was bad enough she was keeping our secret, add a werewolf pack into the equation, and eventually she's going to snap.

She interrupted my werewolf thoughts, with another question. "I Never think about someone else while kissing the person I'm with." I was completely taken by surprise. First, I wanted to know why she would ask that. Second, I wanted to know why she looked guilty. And third, I wanted to know why I couldn't lie to her. But I couldn't, so, I just put down another finger. I felt horrible when I was kissing Alice-or when I was doing more inappropriate things with her-and thinking about someone else. I shouldn't be. Alice is my wife. I was so caught up in my inner demon, that I almost didn't notice Bella put down her one of her fingers as well. I stared back at her in shock.

"Let me guess. Jacob?" I wasn't going to tell Edward, but I was curious, and I couldn't seem to stop myself.

"Not even close." She didn't look mad at my question, and the only emotion I could get off of her, was calm.

"Oh.." I couldn't think of anything else to say on the subject. I didn't want to pry into her life, and make her confess to me, so, I responded with another question.

"I Never talk in my sleep."

She started laughing. "Not fair! You can't sleep!" I began laughing too.

"Okay, okay, serious." I winked at her and asked her a serious question. "I Never snuck away from Jasper at an airport to face down James by myself, with pepper spray as my only weapon."

She put down another finger but responded to the accusation. "I only went to die that day, so none of you would die trying to save me."

"I know. But, you're a smart girl. That plan. Not so smart." I was trying to laugh, but all that came out was a sarcastic chuckle.

"Gee, thanks Jasper" She responded rolling her eyes.

"Just saying.." I raised my hands up in innocence.

"I know." She said with a smile. "So.. Where were we?" She looked down at our hands. "Ah, yes. Hmm.." She paused and thought of her next question. "I Never said 'I Love You' and didn't mean it." Again, I was shocked. My questions aren't as serious as hers, and hers seem to be more personal. Maybe I'm going about this all wrong. But again, I couldn't lie. I put down a finger in shame. Bella looked at me with a shocked expression, but slowly put one of her fingers down as well. She didn't look as ashamed of it like I did though.

" Interesting.." I pondered her answer for a second but let it slide.. For now at least. I decided it was time to get serious. "I Never lie to the one I love."

**Jasper decided to stay and read with you. And if you comment, he'll feel loved.**


	4. The Truth

**Sadly, I don't own anything in this story except for the storyline. I did go buy some new toothpaste though. It rocks, and I own it :)**

Bella's POV

"Interesting.." I could tell he was thinking about my question, but then he let it go and asked the question I was dreading. "I Never lie to the one I love."

I've lied to Edward plenty of times. It was one perk to having a boyfriend who couldn't read your mind. But my recent lie to Edward floated to the front of my mind. I didn't feel guilty about it. Even though I should. But I didn't. Instead, I let my right hand rest back on my leg. All my fingers were down. If I didn't put down the last finger on my right hand, I'd be lying. And, Jasper knows I've lied to Edward before. It's not like I hide my lies all that well. What I wasn't expecting was for Jasper to put down one of his fingers as well.

I stared at him in shock. "You've lied to Alice before!" I screamed unable to control myself. Jasper didn't look guilty or sad, so it must have been a small lie.

"Unfortunately, not just to Alice." A guilty look spread across his face now, and I just _had_ to pry. But, I didn't want to be rude about it, so, I asked calmly and politely. "What did you lie about?"

"It's not just me lying, and it's hard to keep from Edward, trust me." He said, looking relieved being able to talk about it with someone, but I was confused, what was he lying about. I wanted to ask, but I wanted Jasper to say it in his own time. So, I relaxed my left hand, a pretty good sign that I wanted him to continue. He seemed to be lost in thought though, so I decided to give him a little push. "I won't judge you Jasper, if anyone should be judged here, it would be me. I mean, I'm dating a vampire who puts me up on a pedestal, which by the way, I don't deserve, and my best friend is a werewolf. So I swear, I won't judge you." I leaned forward a little so he would see my face as I gave him a sympathetic smile.

He gave me a sad chuckle, but that small push got him started. "First off, besides the werewolf thing, which, I still don't understand by the way, you do deserve the pedestal." I gave him a snorted laugh, and looked down shaking my head slightly. Jasper paused. Of course I didn't believe him, I'm Bella Swan for Christ sakes. I trip and I fall, and I bleed and I bruise, and it's all because I'm a weak human. I stopped thinking about it and looked back up at him. "Second, you shouldn't put yourself down like that Bella, you are a beautiful girl and everyone seems to take notice of that, except for yourself." I blushed but he continued on. "And Third, it wasn't just my choice, so there's really no reason to judge." I couldn't think of anything else to do, so I just nodded my head.

"Now, you have to swear not to tell Edward any of this, at least until we figure out what to do." He still sounded a little sad. I reached out and grabbed his hand again, which was stupid-it seemed like every time we touched the world was a giant blur, then there he is, crystal clear-but, I did it anyways. "I promise Jasper." I paused for what seemed like hours, but, it was only a few seconds. "What is it? What's going on?" I was starting to freak out.

I was used to being out of the loop when I was around the Cullen's. Alice could see the future, and Edward heard her thoughts before she could tell us what was going on. The rest of the family could secretly talk to Edward through their minds and he would nod, or shrug, or whatever he had to do. Plus, they could talk quiet enough so that I can't hear what they're saying. But the fact that I wasn't the only one out of the loop in this scenario, and the fact that Jasper was trusting me over the rest of the Cullen's had me worried, and honestly, a little scared.

"Alice had a vision." He paused and closed his eyes, like he was having the vision. "Of me with… Someone else… Now, Alice claims she didn't see her face, because my 'mystery woman's' hair was hiding it, but something in her expression told me otherwise." My mouth was ajar, I wanted to say something but all my words got stuck in the back of my throat. Jasper's eyes were still closed, so he didn't notice, and he kept talking. "But that's not really the point, the point is, Alice and I are on a 'break' until her vision changes. That is why she was so eager to get out of the house today. That is why she didn't say goodbye to me." He paused and opened his eyes, taking in my expression, he gave the same sad chuckle, and continued, never taking his eyes from my mine. "I just wish I knew who it was. That way I could stay away from her."

Jasper was still looking at me-ten minutes later-when I found my voice again. "How can she be mad at you, when you haven't even done anything yet?" My voice was shaking with anger-and the fuzzy room was making me feel dizzy, and a little drugged. I love Alice, she's like my sister-my very happy, bubbly sister. But I can't understand why she'd be mad at Jasper, for something he hasn't even done.

"Do you remember your earlier question about saying 'I Love You' and not meaning it?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Now I felt really lost.

"Well.. In complete honesty, and I'm trusting you to keep this to yourself Bella." He paused to make sure I would promise.

"Umm.. Won't Alice see you saying this?" I didn't want him to get in even more trouble for saying something he shouldn't.

"I sure hope not, now, do you promise?" He asked, pleading and asking for my understanding. His expression tensed. He looked really worried that I was going tell someone I shouldn't.

"Yeah, of course I do, if you're trusting me to keep this secret, I'm sure I can keep one more." With all the other secrets I was keeping, I'm surprised I haven't burst already, but I'm sure one more won't do any permanent damage.

He nodded and closed his eyes again, breathing deeply, even though he didn't need the oxygen. I squeezed his hand gently-I wanted him to know that I'd be there for him, that he could trust me, and that if he ever needed to get anything off his chest he could talk to me-and he re-opened his eyes. "When we packed up to leave Forks, I was so mad at myself that I stopped caring about _everything_, Alice would say 'I Love You', and I would say it back. But, for some reason, I never meant it. I think she realizes now that I lied. I was so angry at myself that I didn't care, and that put a strain on our relationship. Since we've gotten back, I've been better. But, then the vision happened. Now, I'm mad at myself for something that hasn't even happened, and Alice is mad at me as well."

I was about to respond when the clock on the wall chimed. I only heard one chime do to the fact that the world was fuzzy, and I was listening to Jasper. I didn't hear how many chimes came before the last one, but Jasper obviously did. "I think it is time for you to go to bed, Bella." Still holding my hand, Jasper stood up, and like the proper gentleman he is, he gave a tiny bow and pulled me off the couch.

"What time is it?" I asked, not really caring about the answer.

"Twelve thirty." He laughed, and this time it was a real laugh. A happy laugh. A laugh I could get used to.

"We never finished our game though." I was being stubborn. I didn't realize before now, how tired I really was, my eyes kept closing on their own free will.

"Well, you had five fingers down, and I only had four, so, I am the winner."

"Well, aren't we smug." He just gave me a devilish grin and wiggled his eye brows at me. I couldn't help myself, I _had_ to laugh.

"Have a good sleep Bella, and I will see you in the morning." He released my hand, and gave me another tiny bow.

I felt bad for Jasper. He didn't deserve to be treated like this. Like usual, I acted without thinking and I gave him a hug. Jasper returned the hug by wrapping his arms lightly around me. I saw nothing wrong with it, until I heard a low growl escape his lips. I quickly untangled my arms from around his neck and backed up.

"I'm sorry. I forgot human blood still calls to you…" I really didn't forget, it was always in the back of my mind ready to pounce. But, in that minuscule second, I forgot. I looked at Jasper for a second, looked around the living room slowly, gave a tiny smile, and turned on my heals to get ready for bed. I stopped for a second when I thought I heard Jasper say something. I was going to turn around and ask him if he had said something, but decided against it. If he said something and it was that low, clearly it wasn't meant for my ears.

**Jasper kept reading with you and decided that you are his favourite. If you comment.**


	5. Authors note, PLEASE READ!

Author's note. PLEASE READ!

Okay, I've said it once, and I'll say it again. This will be a long story. There will be twists and turns, and heartbreak. There will be love and tears, and I'm not going to speed up the falling in love process. In the books, Bella falls in love with Edward pretty much the first day she sees him. Bella has know Jasper for 2 books(Twilight and New Moon) in my story, but she doesn't actually know who he is as a person. They have to get to know each other, and talk with each other. They have to joke around and share moments that make them fall in love. Please don't tell me that if I stretch it out too long people are going to lose interest. I realize that, but I'm not going to speed it up to much either.

Plus, there will be absolutely NO cheating in my story.. Well.. No physical cheating anyways. So if that's why you're reading this, I'm sorry, but there won't be any.

And last but not least, someone left me a comment, (there was no link to reply to you.. So.. This is how I'm going to reply) and I'm a little confused by it..

"I love your story, but if you aren't going to put Jasper and Bella together are you going to put Alice and Edward together?"

1. Thank you. I'm glad you like it so far.

2. This is a Jasper/Bella story. They will eventually be together, it's just going to take some time.

And 3. No, Alice and Edward will not be together, but I do have plans for Alice :)

Next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow.


	6. The Nightmare

**I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters involved. I do however own the 'Underworld' Trilogy, and it's absolutly amazing!! haha**

Jasper's POV

"Have a good sleep Bella, and I will see you in the morning." I released Bella's hand, and gave her another tiny bow.

The next thing I knew, she was wrapping me up in a hug. She was so warm compared to us vampires, that I couldn't prevent the groan from escaping my throat. The groan wasn't a sexual groan, but it wasn't a growl either. It confused me. I have never made that noise before. Hell, I've never heard that noise before. And contrary to popular belief, Bella's scent wasn't making me thirsty. She must have mistaken my groan as a growl because she quickly untangled her arms from around my neck and backed up.

"I'm sorry. I forgot human blood still calls to you…" She said as she looked at me for a second, looked around the living room slowly, then gave me a tiny smile before she turned on her heals and headed for the stairs.

"Not everyone's blood calls to me in hunger, Bella." She stopped for a second. It was like she heard what I said. Which, was impossible. I said it in a vampire whisper. Bella looked like she was going to turn around, but quickly decided against it and continued her way up the stairs.

After she disappeared from the landing, I went to sit back on the couch. I turned on the television, even though I didn't want to watch anything. I heard Bella turn on the shower, and after a while, I heard her turn it off. She turned the water on for the sink to brush her teeth, finished, and turned the water back off. I heard the bathroom door open, and Bella walking across the floor, but she didn't stop at Edward's room, she kept walking back towards the stairs. "Good night Jasper." she said from the landing.

I turned my head back towards her, "Good night, Darlin'." Gave a nod, watched her walk away, and turned back towards to the TV. I heard her making her way to Edward's room, and heard the door close seconds later. I could hear her walk to the bed, and I heard the springs shift under her weight.

At human speed, I turned off the TV, made my way to the light switch, and turned the lights off. I made my way up the stairs, and turned into my room. Even though Bella is here, I went about my nightly routine. Get in my room, strip down to just my boxers, and-usually I read, but tonight I had a long night ahead of me. For once I could concentrate on the problem at hand, and think about what was going to happen between me and Alice.

***

I sat here in my boxers thinking, for what seemed like mere minutes. I glanced over at the clock, it has been three hours. The only reason I stopped thinking about the future, was Bella. From Edward's room, I could hear her having a nightmare. It sounded like she was in a fight with someone, but I could only hear her side of it. I don't know what Edward does when she has a nightmare. I know he goes in there, but after that, it's all a mystery to me. I could always go in there and use my powers on her, but I don't want to manipulate her, without hers, or any one else's consent.

But, I can't just let this go on. So, I stood up and made my way to Edward's room. I opened the door and walked in. Unlike humans, we don't really have to worry about being sneaky. As much as I hated to, I used my calming power on her. Nothing happened. I got a few inches closer to her, and tried again. Still, nothing happened. I quickly realized that my power wouldn't calm her down. I've never had that happen to me before, but it must have something to do with the fact that she's unconscious. I decided to leave the room, grab my cell phone, and call Edward.

It rang once on my end before his frantic voice answered.

"What is it? What's wrong? Is Bella okay?" He was freaking out. I couldn't help but chuckle at it. He had no faith in me at all.

"Everything is fine, Bella's asleep, but she's having a nightmare.. What should I do?" He let an unneeded breath out.

"Use those 'magical powers' of yours and calm her down." He let out a chuckle now. I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see it.

"Tried that, and failed." Bella was screaming at her imaginary attacker, and it actually hurt to listen now. "How do you calm her down?"

"Usually, I have to hold her to clam her down. I think the coolness of our skin relaxes her. But please, only do that as a last resort. Try putting your hand to her forehead or cheek."

I could hear Alice growling in the background. Either she was still mad at me, or she just got her kill. But Edward, he was surprisingly calm with allowing me to be that close to Bella. "Alright, I'll do the best I can."

"Only hold her if nothing…" I hung up the phone while Edward was in mid-sentence, Bella was still fighting with herself. I ran up the stairs and put my cell phone on the desk as I passed. I opened Edward's door again and walked in. I sat myself on the bed carefully, not wanting to wake her. Or did I? If I woke her, she wouldn't be having her nightmare anymore, but, she'd see me sitting here on the bed with just boxers on.

If I didn't wake her, then she'd have no idea that I was here, _and_ no idea that I was trying to calm her. What if I can't calm her by just touching her face, and have to actually hold her. And if I have to hold her, what if she thinks that I'm Edward? What will she do? What if, while I'm holding her, she still doesn't calm down?

I pushed all those thoughts out of my head, and ran my knuckles over her now clammy cheek. She leaned into my hand, but kept fighting.

"He doesn't deserve it! It's not fair!" I glided my hand over her forehead. Just like her cheek, it was clammy. And just like when I touched her cheek, she leaned into my hand, but, she kept on fighting.

"Stop it! You're hurting him! You're going to kill him! Let go of him! Please listen to me!" I know Edward said that holding her was a last resort, but it looked like it was the only thing to do. It's what she's used to when she has nightmares. Edward holding her kept them away from her subconscious.

I removed my hand from her forehead, and braced myself for what was to come. I laid down next to Bella, in the most natural position I could muster, scooted closer to her-cold against warm-and placed my hand on her shoulder. I could have sworn she was yelling Alice's name, but she cut off mid-sentence, so I couldn't be sure.

Bella slowly turned towards me-which scared me. I wasn't prepared for this, I didn't know what to do. But, for some reason, I was calm about it. She curled up to me and her breathing sped up. I thought maybe I was doing something wrong, when she opened her eyes and backed away from me.

Bella blinked a few times-probably trying to figure out if this was a dream or not-and looked me over.

She surprised me by asking me a question. "Are you in just boxers?"

**Jasper is very excited to have a favourite, and he wanted Emmett to have a favourite as well, so, if you comment, Emmett will join in on the reading party :)**


	7. Nightmare in real life

**Like usual, I own nothing but the plot.. and some Twilight candy with Jasper on the box :)**

**Sorry about the wait everyone.. but I haven't exactly been in Bella's shoes(for this chapter at least), so I didn't know how to write it..**

Bella's POV

As soon as my nightmare turned from bad to horrifying, I was woken up. I felt an unfamiliar hand touch my shoulder, and an unfamiliar body pressed up against me. My breath started to come out normally, and I slowly turned towards this mysterious stranger, unsure of what to do next, so, I opened my eyes-quickly realizing who was lying beside me-and backed away, panicked. What had he heard while I was having my nightmare?

I blinked a few times-trying to figure out if this was a dream or if I was really awake-and took in Jasper's appearance. "Are you in just boxers?"

He looked down at himself-like he wasn't entirely sure what he was wearing-and looked back at me. He looked terrified, but spoke up. " I usually spend nights in my boxers, but, you started having a nightmare, so I called Edward to ask him what to do about it, he told me to hold you. Well, he told me to put a hand on your face, and if that didn't work, then hold you. I didn't expect you to wake up, so I didn't bother getting dressed. But, you did wake up, so yes, I'm in just boxers." He started to pull the blanket over himself then froze.

I couldn't think of anything else to do, but stare. He only had the blanket covering his lower half, so, naturally, I couldn't help but let my eyes wander over his chest. He was more muscular then Edward, that was for sure, but his complexion was different. It wasn't different all over, just in certain places-like his arms. I wanted to reach out and touch him. Just to see if he felt like Edward did. I started to put out my hand, to run it across Jasper's chest, when he let out a low menacing growl.

I flinched my hand back and looked up at his face. My first mistake. Jasper's eyes were pitch black. There was no hint of the beautiful golden eyes I love to see in the Cullen's. Just black. My second mistake. I got off the bed and backed away from Jasper. I could tell he was holding his breath, but his eyes were locked on mine. Like a predator and it's prey. My third mistake. I looked down at the sheet I was sitting on just seconds before, and noticed the blood. How could I have been so stupid? I knew that I was getting my period, and I went to bed without taking the precautionary measures. I had to think fast.

So, as calmly as I could, I said the only thing that could put my death off for a few more minutes. "Jasper, go outside. Get some air. I'll take care of this."

Jasper stood up, and walked around the bed until he was standing right in front of me. Not once did his eyes stray from mine.

He stood in front of me for a few seconds, and still holding his breath, he spoke through clenched teeth. "I'm fine." And then I felt it. His hand entwined with mine, and a calming sensation filled me. The world went fuzzy again, and this time-with a mix of calm, the scent of blood, and the spark-I thought that I was going to pass out.

I struggled to pull my hand free from his, and surprisingly succeeded. "Please Jasper, just let me handle this." I could feel the fear creep up on me again. I tried to suppress it, but it was snaking it's way through my veins.

"I'm fine." He repeated, still holding his breath. "I'm in control."

It's funny. He says he's in control, yet his eyes are pitch black, and he's not breathing. I couldn't stop the nervous giggle that escaped my lips.

Jasper let himself breathe. "If I was going to hurt you, I would have done it already, would I not?"

Jasper's POV

She seemed to consider my answer for a minute. Sure, my throat was on fire, and the voice inside my head kept telling me to kill her. But, if I hurt Bella, Edward would most likely kill me. But if he didn't kill me-and let me life with the guilt of killing Bella-I'd never hear the end of it.

Bella pulled me out of my head when she started to slowly back away. I didn't want to scare Bella, but I couldn't help it. My hunter instincts started to take over. I started to mirror her every movement. Bella would take a step back with her left leg, I would step forward with my right. Bella would move on her right, I would move on my left. Bella started to enter the shadows of the bedroom, and-even though I could see her clearly-I started to freak myself out. It was like a hunter trying to stop his pray from escaping his grasp.

The scent of her blood was hitting me worse by the second. My throat held an excruciating pain, that could only be released one way. And the venom was filling my mouth so much, that if I were human, I'd be drowning right now. I took one deep breath in, held it, and started to walk towards Bella again-our eyes locked on each others the whole time.

Her reaction happened so fast that even I couldn't have stopped it-even if I wanted to.

"SHIT!" That's all she got out before she hit the ground.

**haha! cliff hanger!! But Jasper and Emmett love cliff hangers.. and comments.. :)**


	8. What's up with Alice?

**I don't own anything, but I do own a plaque that says, I did a great job in the movie I was in.. even though is was a 5 second role haha.**

**Anything in _Italics _are thoughts from someone else. ****I thought that is was about time that Edward&Alice made an appearence. And I'm not quite sure how Edward hears Alice's visions, so please bear with it. I tried my best :) Short chapter. More coming soon.**

Edward's POV

_I was blown away._

_What could I say?_

_It all seemed to make sense._

_You've taken away everything,_

_And I can't deal with that._

_I try to see the good in life,_

_But good things in life are hard to find._

_We'll blow it away, blow it away._

_Can we make this something good?_

_Well, I'll try to do it right this time around._

Alice was blocking her thoughts from me again. Usually it doesn't bother me. I preferred songs to thoughts. But, I could also tell that something is wrong. What that something is, I'm not exactly sure. But, I can always tell when something is wrong. Especially when the song Alice is singing isn't bubbly.

_Let's start over._

_I'll try to do it right this time around._

_It's not over._

_'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground._

_This love is killing me,_

_But you're the only one._

_It's not over. _

Both Alice and Jasper have been blocking their thoughts from me for a while now. Jasper's are usually country, so I try to avoid his thoughts when I can. But ignoring Alice's mind is harder.

_Taken all I could take,_

_And I cannot wait._

_We're wasting too much time_

_Being strong, holding on._

_Can't let it bring us down._

_My life with you means everything,_

_So I won't give up that easily._

_I'll blow it away, blow it away._

_Can we make this something good?_

_'Cause it's all misunderstood._

_Well, I'll try to do it right this time around._

She seemed pretty normal. Acting as bubbly as usual. But, something about the way she took down her pray was off. She was usually pretty clean once she finished. But now, when she stood up, she had blood dripping down her face, mixing with her shirt.

_Let's start over._

_I'll try to do it right this time around._

_It's not over._

_'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground._

_This love is killing me,_

_But you're the only one._

_It's not over._

I couldn't help but look around at the rest of the family. By the look of things, they hadn't noticed the change in Alice like I had. Esme was worrying about how Bella was-Esme and her motherly instincts. Rose was worrying about her hair. Emmett was wishing that there was a bear around. And Carlisle wanted finish up and get back to work.

_We can't let this get away._

_Let it out, let it out._

_Don't get caught up in yourself._

_Let it out._

And there's Alice. Making a mess and singing a sad song. Even though I didn't know what was wrong, I felt bad for Alice. Alice was never sad, and unless something bad was about to happen, she was never worried.

_Let's start over._

_It's not over, yeah..._

_This love is killing me,_

_But you're the only one._

_It's not ov-_

Alice froze mid-thought. She didn't even get to finish her sad song before a vision took her over. She couldn't keep a vision from me. Even if she wanted to. She would see it, and I would hear it.

"_Jasper, go outside. Get some air. I'll take care of this." Bella said sounding panicked._

"_I'm fine." Jasper breathed. He sounded strained._

"_Please Jasper, just let me handle this." There was fear in her voice now._

"_I'm fine." He repeated, still strained. "I'm in control." Jasper let himself breathe again. "If I was going to hurt you, I would have done it already, would I not?"_

_Next came the sound of Bella's footsteps, and-only to vampire ears-Jasper's footsteps._

Oh, how I wish I could see what Alice was seeing.

_Bella yelled 'shit' as she.. bumped.. up against something. Jasper started to growl, he leapt from his spot. And the vision ended._

"What was that?" I asked Alice as she whipped out her cell phone, and hit speed dial.

**Jasper is happy you stuck around, and Emmett is jumping up and down because he's in a chapter. They'll both jump up and down if you comment :)**


	9. Dark Intentions

**I do not own Twilight, or the characters :(, but I do own the cutest dog on the face of the planet lmao.**

**This chapter is a little dark.. then funny.. then dark again.. but.. I got it done haha. Next chapter coming.. soon..**

Bella's POV

I could see Jasper's control slipping as he began to stalk me. No, stalk isn't the correct word. Hunt. Yes, that's the correct word. Hunt. He was mirroring my every movement, and even though I was entering the shadows, I knew he could still see me perfectly-which scared me even more. Once again, I made a mistake. I kept my eyes locked with Jasper's. I was so focused on his eyes, that I tripped over my own feet, swore, and felt myself crash to the ground, hitting my head off Edward's dresser on the way down.

I could smell the blood instantly. I cut open my head during my 'Bella moment'. But I wasn't as concerned as I should be_. _Yeah, I could smell the blood, but I could also feel the pain. I've felt worse pain before-such as Edward leaving me-but this time, I was alone with a vampire. A vampire that isn't as good at the Cullen's vegetarian lifestyle. A vampire that has tried to kill me before.

Jasper let out another growl, it wasn't as threatening as the growl he gave me on the bed, this was a warning growl. If I moved, I'd be dead. It's taking him a lot of restraint-and pain-not to kill me right now, and if I moved, I would just make it harder on him.

Jasper closed his eyes and breathed deeply-If he were human, he'd be trying to calm himself down, but I don't think it has the same effect on vampire's as it does humans. "I'm sorry Bella." Jasper said, getting into a predatory crouch.

So, this was it. This is how I was going to die. Lying on the floor, broken and bleeding. I was terrified. I tried not to move, as my body began to shake involuntarily, and tears began to fill my eyes as I looked at Jasper one last time. Jasper turned his head away from me, like he couldn't stand the sight of me, and I couldn't help but speak up. "Just get it over with Jasper! If you're going to kill me, do it!" He turned back to look at me. Pain clear across his face.

"I don't want to hurt you Bella, I really don't." He stood up from his predatory stance, as he was talking. Clearly lying to himself. He wanted to hurt me. It was in his nature to pray on the weak, I just happened to be the weak-again-in this scenario.

If I wasn't in danger, this situation would be quite funny. Me, on the floor bleeding again, and Jasper standing there in his boxers. I let a giggle escape. Clearly I hit my head a little to hard if I found this situation remotely funny. But once the first giggle escaped, I couldn't stop. I brought my hand up to the cut on my head, and pulled it back to look at the blood, laughing even harder. It was like a disease. One stray thought and everything became funny. The whole situation really.

Jasper was staring at me-like I'd gone insane-while I was basically peeing my pants laughing. I was defiantly bruised, and my skin was broken and bleeding, but all the events that led up to this point could only happen to me, and I found it all very amusing. I replayed it all in my head, until I got to this exact point, and remembered that I was still in danger. I looked up at Jasper, and started to hyperventilate as the fear began to weigh down my body again. He had his eyes closed tight, and his breathing had stopped again.

Jasper's POV

Why Bella is laughing is beyond me. I stopped breathing again, and shut my eyes. I didn't see this situation at all humorous. As soon as she hit the ground I could smell the fresh blood. It was taking everything I had to not attack her, and she thought it was funny.

As soon as I saw her blood on the sheets, I should have run. Now, I'm in too deep, and there's to much blood. I really didn't want to hurt her, even if my throat was telling me different. I already hurt her once because her blood was too strong to handle, but no one is here to stop me now. I could drain her, then run. Alice would see me where ever I went as soon as I decided to go there, but I'm weak.

I would make sure Bella couldn't feel a thing. She wanted me to get it over with anyways. I could pounce on her, snap her neck, and drain her dry. It's just that simple. But, as soon as I do that, I'd regret it. I know I would. I've regretted attacking her at her birthday since it happened, so I knew that if I killed her I'd feel even worse.

Bella's breathing picked up, and I opened my eyes again. The hysteria that overtook her had passed, and she was beginning to panic again.

"I'm sorry Bella.." Was all I could say as I pounced on her, my hunter instinct taking over. I pinned her between the floor and myself, she closed her eyes when our skin made contact, and turned her head, giving me better access to her throat. What I wasn't expecting, was to stop. The world went fuzzy around us, and I could see Bella clearly. It snapped me back to reality. I looked down at our entwined bodies, Bella in her bloody pyjamas, and me in my boxers.

I loosened my grip on her-terrified of myself-and she looked up shocked. I don't think either of us was expecting me to release her. Bella thought she was going to die, and I thought that I was going to become a murderer again.

"Clean yourself up Bella." I said getting up and helping her up off the floor, never losing the contact. Bella stared back at me in amazement, and confusion. I finally broke the contact between us, and walked over to Edward's window.

"I'm Sorry Bella." I couldn't even look at her. "I'll be back in a little bit." And I jumped from the window, leaving Bella to answer the phone that began to ring as I jumped.

**Emmett is laughing at Jasper because, Jasper is ashamed of himself in this chapter. He hopes that you forgive him and comment :)**


	10. The Rush

**Alright everyone. Here we go. Sorry it took me.. forever.. to update, but i was dealing with a few things, and I wasn't inspired to write. But here's the next chapter, and I'm currently working on the next. I won't make any promises, but I'm going to try to finish it today or tomorrow and put it up :)**

**I own nothing but the storyline, and my memories of New Moon the Movie(Jasper was awsome in the movie :P)**

**Enjoy :D**

Bella's POV

I could hear a phone ringing from a distance, but my mind was somewhere else, and I felt to dazed to move. One second Jasper has me pinned, and the next, he's telling me to clean myself up and jumping out of the window. But I knew that I couldn't just stand here, I had to answer the phone. The only person that would call me at this time of morning was Edward.

My mind stopped wandering, and I ran over to the bed side table to grab my phone, quickly realizing that it wasn't my phone ringing. I ran to the bedroom door and threw it open, listening, trying to figure out where it was coming from. I didn't have time for this.. I had to change the sheets, have a shower, and wash my clothes before Jasper came back. But I couldn't let the phone ring. If Alice saw what happened, then it could be Edward calling. And if it is Edward calling, and I don't pick up, he'll jump to the worst case scenario and think I'm dead.

So here I am, alone in the Cullen's house, walking down the hall, covered in blood, listening to the ringing phone-and trying to find it, before Edward starts to panic. The closer I got to Alice and Jasper's room, the louder the ringing got. _Great_. Now I'm going to have to go in there, covered in blood, and stink up their room as well.

I opened the door wide enough to fit my head in. Good, it's right by the door. All I had to do is put my arm in and grab it. I pulled my hand back to the rest of my body in the hall-shutting the door while doing it-and opened the phone.

"Hello?" My body was shaking so violently that my voice shake along with it.

"Bella?" She took a pause. I could hear Edward let out a breath in the distance. "You're okay?"

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Yeah?" Even if she knew what had happened, there was no need to make this situation worse.

"Where's Jasper?"

"He went out hunting, but I need your help." I said it so fast that I didn't quite understand it, but I knew she could.

"But my vision.." She took a slight pause but let it go. "What do you need help with Bella?"

I ran back to Edward's room to look at the damage before I spoke again. "See, it's like this. I got my period when I was sleeping, and I knew it was coming but I didn't take the precautionary measures, and I don't know how I'm suppose to clean it up properly.." Great, I'm in such a hurry that I was rambling.

"Okay Bella, first, you need to calm down, take a few deep breaths. This is solved easily. All you need to do is clean everything with bleach and open up the windows."

"Right, thanks" and I hung up the phone before I wasted anymore of my clean up time. I had to start, I'm not sure when-or if-Jasper was going to get back.

First, I ran around Edward's room opening all the windows. I ran to the window Jasper jumped from. I couldn't see him anywhere. He must have ran after he jumped. I picked up the CD rack I knocked over when I fell and made sure there was no blood on the floor. Safe.

I ripped the sheets off the bed-falling on it while doing so-and made sure there was no blood under them. Safe again. I ran to the bathroom with the sheets in my hand-running into the door frame-stripped down, piled my clothes with the sheets, wrapped a towel around myself, grabbed everything I had to wash and ran to the washing machine. I threw everything in and started the load. I would have to use bleach on my pyjamas, but I didn't care anymore. I had to shower while the load was going, and before Jasper came back.

Jasper's POV

As soon as my feet hit the ground I took off running. I was terrified to turn around. Once again I had put Bella's life in the balance, but this time was different. The spark I'd experienced between myself and Bella before, actually saved us tonight. It stopped me from becoming the monster I use to be, and it kept her alive.

I didn't know how much time I should give her to clean herself up, but being a vampire, I finished hunting in record time, and slowly made my way back to the house. I had to explain myself to Bella, but I didn't know what to say to her.

"I'm sorry I tried to kill you again."

"I'm sorry you had to see me turn into a monster again."

"I'm sorry I jumped you while I'm in my boxers."

I was ashamed. If anyone where to look at me right now, they would see a half naked man, no, a half naked coward, with pain across his face, deep in thought, coming through the trees at the edge of the forest. If it wasn't so tragic, it would be a funny sight to see.

I could hear faint movement in the kitchen once I reached the house. I ran strait for the front door, and through the house to the kitchen. My dirty bare feet slid on the floor slightly when I came to a stop at the kitchen door, and Bella turned towards me, jumping slightly at my sudden appearance.

"Bella, I.." she cut me off. Putting up her hand to stop me from saying anything else.

"I would offer you some coffee, but you wouldn't drink it anyways. As for what happened, it wasn't your fault, stop blaming yourself." As she poured herself a cup, she was calm. Almost unnaturally calm. I watched her, frozen by how calm she was, as she put some sugar in her mug, followed by the cream. She stirred it slightly, and took a sip.

"Alice called while you were out. They're probably on their way back, so you might want to get yourself cleaned up as well."

I looked down at myself. I was covered in dirt, and still in my boxers, but really, I didn't care. I felt so horrible about what happened, that I wanted to stay in this state forever. I wanted to walk around like this, and let everyone know how ashamed I was.

When I finally looked back up, Bella was watching me. Curious as to what I was thinking, and in a non-predatory way, I walked towards her.

"I'm sorry for my previous behaviour.." I took her hand in mine, I longed to feel the spark that saved us both. Once I felt it, I took a deep breath, and continued. "And I hope that someday, I won't want to kill you when you're in the room." I dropped the connection, and left to clean myself up.

**Jasper punched Emmett with Vampire strength for laughing at him, and emmett would like you to comment to make it better.**


	11. The Aftermath

**I own nothing but the storyline, and a Jasper and Bella Sims 2 character :P**

**This chapter is a short one, and it's just in Bella's POV, but there will be more shortly. There will be more Cullen appearences after this chapter.**

Bella's POV

I put down my coffee and starred at him. There was something about the way he looked, and I found that I couldn't look away. I had never seen a Cullen so upset with themselves. This is the second time Jasper has attacked me, but I wasn't worried about myself this time. Jasper was a mess, he was covered in dirt. Like he was in a haze while he was hunting and really didn't care what happened to him. And his face portrayed nothing but pain, and guilt.

I wanted to walk over to him. I wanted to tell him that everything was fine. I wanted to tell him not to be so hard on himself. I wanted to hug him, and congratulate him. He stopped himself. He didn't kill me. I'm still here. Living and breathing.

I was about to walk towards him when he looked back up, and slowly made his way towards me. His face was still pained, and I could see that he didn't want to scare me. But I wasn't scared.

"I'm sorry for my previous behaviour.." He took my hand in his which was fine. I longed to feel the spark that had been there so many times tonight. Jasper took a deep breath, and continued. "And I hope that someday, I won't want to kill you when you're in the room." He dropped the connection, and left the room.

I continued to stare at the door Jasper just walked through, idly playing with my coffee cup on the counter. My head was pounding from hitting Edward's dresser, and my body was beginning to slouch do to the fact that I was living off 3 hours of sleep, and I just had a near death experience. But my mind and my eyes were wide awake.

I couldn't stop thinking about the attack, and the spark I'd felt while I was pinned beneath Jasper. Once the spark appeared for me, he seemed to let go. He reassessed the situation, and saw what he was doing. In the chaos of it all, he was a gentleman and helped me up. And he left before he could harm me.

I wanted to know what Alice saw in her vision. If her vision came true, then she wouldn't have been confused when she heard my voice on the other end of the phone. So maybe I got killed. And at the back of my mind, was Edward. What was going on in his mind when Alice had her vision? And was he coming back tonight?

**Bella felt bad for Jasper and walked over to give Jasper a big hug, sticking her tounge out at Emmett when she passed him. But she'll only hug Jasper if you comment :)**


End file.
